


candy

by pressedpeachpits



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: M/M, fluffy poetic romantic shit, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 21:39:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8463931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedpeachpits/pseuds/pressedpeachpits
Summary: Soft Boy is hauntingly sweet, like caramel chews and angel cake.





	

Soft Boy floats into his life as the most miserably beautiful ghost in his peripheral. It’s the end of summer and dry heat is pressing Lukas deeper into rebellion, rolling his eyes at his dad, riding his bike in restricted areas, and sneaking out for the last part of the summer. He gets drunk for the first time on a Tuesday night with Rose pressed against his side on an overstuffed couch. She presses kisses to his neck and face and giggles about love.

“I love you,” Lukas says.

_I hope,_ he thinks.

 

—

 

The first day he sees Soft Boy is the first day back to school, a sleepy September afternoon when he’s sitting in his chemistry class looking at bike parts on his phone. The teacher snaps for everyone to get off their phones and starts rattling off names for assigned seating. Lukas is annoyed, he doesn’t even plan on paying attention in this class, and nothing could make that harder than a lab partner who cares. He finally takes his eyes off his phone and then feels a graveyard bloom in his heart. The headstone reads “RIP Lukas, Who Died From Falling in Love,” and there’s a bouquet of pink roses at the bottom that were left by the wrong person.

“Hey,” Soft Boy says through lips made of silk.

“Hey,” Lukas says, his voice rough and hollow.

“I’m Phillip,” Soft Boy smiles and Lukas feels his world crumble, “I took chemistry last year, so we got this.”

“Ah, yeah, it’s,” Lukas’s mouth is dry and his heart is beating so fast at the way he said _we_ , “My name’s Lukas.”

He immediately turns away from Soft Boy and stares at the front of the class, pretending the teacher’s words are very important, but instead just listening to the warm breathing body beside him.

 

—

 

Soft Boy is gentle in all he does, he reminds Lukas of a daisy. When they’re in the cabin he’s never felt more turned on, physically or emotionally; his dick is wet with precome, still in his pants, but that’s not where he wants it to be. Soft Boy’s tongue tastes like peppermints and his chest rubs like velvet against Lukas’s. He can hear Soft Boy's pants and little moans right next to his ear and he can’t help but groan and rut his hips against an ass made from pink bubblegum and bite at a candy cane collar bone.

_I’m not gay,_ Lukas thinks, _Just in love._

“Please, please, Lukas, ah,” Soft Boy is whispering, “I need you, please.”

When he sees the condom a deep painful ache sets in his stomach, and he wonders if Rose feels this way.

 

—

 

Lukas’s bones are peanut brittle and they break when he feels his warm darling kissing him. He pulls Soft Boy on top of himself and gives him all he has, silent apologies transferring between their mouths. Lukas punched him because he was scared, because love is like licorice, delicious and dark. 

_I’m sorry,_ he doesn’t say. 

_It’s okay,_ Soft Boy doesn’t reply.

**Author's Note:**

> my first submission to the eyewitness community! i'm so in love with these boys and the show. i know this is short and weird, but i hope someone enjoys it <3


End file.
